Endings
This page will explain the endings and the prerequisites to unlock them. Prerequisite: Complete the game. And so Skule Skullcleaver lay defeated at last, and all of Jelling came to see their fallen hero and to meet his bane - their new thegn. Rurik Prerequisite: Spare Rurik in the final quest. Redeemed, Rurik rejoined your clan and was gradually forgiven for his betrayal. Bolstered by the experience, he overcame his anxieties at last, and took his rightful place as the ruler of Skjern - and your vassal. Prerequisite: Rurik dies in the final quest. Despite his weakness, your brother Rurik was given a fine funeral at your mother's request. Without his help, your were forced to divide your attention between Jelling and Skjern, and though all would agree you ruled well, it was not without difficulties. Skule Prerequisite: Spare Skule Skullcleaver in the final battle. The shame of his defeat drove the Skullcleaver into self-imposed exile. He spent many years as a Viking in the south, raiding the bountiful coasts of Francia and Frisia. Factions Prerequisite: Conquer Pictavia and Northumberia. Having thus solidified your rule in Jutland, you returned to Britain as the regent of a new unified Norse territory: the Dane-law. Prerequisite: Help the Picts defeat the Northumbrians. In his gratitude, Caustantin mac Fergusa, King of Pictavia and Northumbria, granted you vast tracts of land throughout the north, as well as generous trade rights to the kingdom. Many of your clansmen and your new subjects in Jelling moved overseas, and gradually your peoples would intermingle and merge into a new diverse culture. Prerequisite: Help the Northumbrians defeat the Picts. In demonstration of King Aethelred's gratitude for your help in his wars, you were appointed as the first Earl of Perth, ruler of Pictavia and answerable only to Aethelred. Strong trade relations were established between your territory in Denmark and your new domain in the new unified kingdom of Northumbria, bringing great prosperity to all. The formerly so proud peoples of the Picts and Gaels, however, were soon lost to history. Prerequisite: Choosing the prosperity ending. (Canon ending) Following your departure, the situation in Britain remained chaotic for many years. More and more Vikings embarked on raids, but you were not among them. Two generations later, King Sigurd's grandson Ivarr the Boneless would bring his Great Heathen Army across the sea, conquer Northumbria, and establish the Dane-law. Prerequisite: Defeat Pictavia and spare Caustantin mac Fergusa. After a long and difficult period of deliberation, Caustantin mac Fergusa eventually recognised your rule and agreed to serve as your subking in Perth. With his counsel, the transition was relatively peaceful. Prerequisite: Defeat Pictavia and kill Caustantin mac Fergusa. Without Caustantic, the dream of a unified Alba withered and died. The transition was a bloody one, and after several failed rebellions, the Picts and the Gaels were eventually lost to history. Prerequisite: Defeat Northumbria and spare King AEthelred. The deposed king Aethelred sought refuge in the neighbouring kingdom of Strathclyde. A few years later, he returned with an army to reclaim his throne. Fortunately, you had wasted no time in fortifying your new territory. Aethelred suffered a crushing defeat and met a bloody end at your hands. Prerequisite: Defeat Northumbria and kill King AEthelred. Fearful for their future in the wake of King AEthelred's death, Offa of Mercia launched several attacks on your borders over the next few years. Fortunately his army was no match for a unified north, and eventually there was reluctant peace. Prerequisite: Own Orkneyjar and choose the power ending. Thanks to your strong power base on Orkney, your relationship with the British Christians was one of cautious respect. Gradually your influence began to spread to the Frankish empire, where Charlemagne would eventually be convinced to give up his plans to invade the Norse lands. Prerequisite: Don't attack any monastaries or Lindisfarne. Without the power to push back against the spreading influence of Christianity, the word of God slowly made its way to Jutland. Through your close ties to Britain, the Norse lands were eventually Christianised. Prerequisite: Don't achieve 100 power or prosperity. In the end, it had all been for nothing. Your struggles in Britain had brought you no riches, no allies. King Sigurdr was convinced to exile you from Jutland, and just like that, Skule Skullcleaver assumed control of Skjern. Your only option was exile in Britain with your family, where you attempted to make a new life for yourself as an outlaw. Alas, it did not last long. On one fateful morning, you and your hird were ambushed by a great fyrd and slain in battle. Your grieving mother erected a rune stone on the coast to your memory. The stone still stands to this day, but the words have been worn away by the centuries. Party morale endings Prerequisite: End the game with all your hird having high morale. Having worked hard to earn their undying loyalty, your hird remained by your side. The skalds took a liking to your tightly-knit fellowship, and your adventures became the stuff of legend. Prerequisite: End the game with all your hird having low morale. Your hird gradually disbanded following Skule's fall, eager to find a more agreeable thegn to serve. Some settled down to start families, others continued to go abroad on raids and expeditions. Prerequisite: End the game with your hird having high and low morales. Many of your hirdmen left following Skule's fall disgruntled with your decisions throughout your expedition. Just as many stayed by your side, however, remaining loyal huscarls for as long as you needed them. Romance endings Prerequisite: Romance Asleifr as a female character. You soon married Asleifr, and though many wanted to name his regent, the legends correctly remember you as the true ruler. It was a stormy and passionate marriage, and though your duties kept you busy, your bore him many healthy children who would themselves travel far and wide. The bloodlines of your dynasty can still be traced all across the European continent to this day. Prerequisite: Romance Ketill as a female character. Ketill and you soon married. He was a loyal and faithful husband, whose kindness and optimism kept you strong through the worst times. With his love and support, you were able to fulfil your duties as ruler, and still bear him many healthy children. Many of them followed in your footsteps to build great legacies of their own. Prerequisite: Romance Roskva as a female character. Though you had many suitors, you turned them all away. Your stoic solitude became a central part of your saga, but the truth of the matter was quite different. For the rest of your life, Roskva never left your side. Unknown to all but you, her devotion and her counsel kept your rule firm and your heart strong. When it was time to appoint a successor, you had no children to claim the throne. Instead you chose a worthy regent among your subjects - a fittingly unusual end to a singularly unusual reign. Prerequisite: Romance Roskva as a male character. You and Roskva married, and a splendid temple was built for her in Jelling, drawing pilgrims far and wide to participate in her blots. Initially ill-at-ease as a public figure, she grew into it in time. Your marriage was not a fertile one, and only two of your children lived, but they both followed in your footsteps to build great legacies of their own. Prerequisite: Romance Nefja as a male character. Nefja and you soon married, and with her by your side, there was no threat too grave to weather. Well loved by your subjects and apparently happy to settle down, she bore you many health children who would themselves travel far and wide. The bloodlines of your dynasty can still be traced all across the European continent to this day. Prerequisite: Romance Ketill as a male character. Though you had many suitors, you turned them all away. Your stoic solitude became a central part of your saga, but the truth of the matter was quite different. Unknown to all but you, Ketill's love and support was what kept you going through the worst of times. When it was time to appoint a successor, you had no children to claim the throne. Instead you chose a worthy regent among your subjects - a fittingly unusual end to a singularly unusual reign.